1 . Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to golf clubs.
2 . Description of the Related Art
Fiber reinforced resin shafts are commonly used in golf club drivers and irons. Such shafts, which are typically hollow and consist of a shaft wall formed around a tapered mandrel, may be produced with varying stiffness and bending profiles. As a result, golfers are able to choose shafts that are appropriate for their particular swing. If a shaft is too stiff for the golfer, then the shaft will not deflect sufficiently to generate a “kick” behind the golf ball. Conversely, if the shaft is not stiff enough, then the shaft will either lead or lag excessively, thereby causing the ball to leave the club head at a launch angle that is higher or lower than intended. Golfers typically make their shaft stiffness and bending profile determinations by trial and error.
In order to allow golfers to experiment with variations in staff stiffness and bending profile without purchasing a plurality of shafts, commonly owned U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2005/0079925 A1 proposes removable and interchangeable inserts that may be used to alter the stiffness and/or bending profile of a shaft. Although such inserts have proven to be quite helpful, the present inventor has determined that they are susceptible to improvement.